


Better Than Me

by DearestElizaSchuyler



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, High School, One Shot, Riverdale, Rivergays, beronica, doubting, otp, reassurance, riverdale high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearestElizaSchuyler/pseuds/DearestElizaSchuyler
Summary: Betty doubts herself. Veronica makes her believe in herself two times more.





	Better Than Me

Betty looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She didn’t like her body, she thought she wasn’t skinny enough and she hated it. She didn’t like her personality either. She didn’t deserve to be with anyone here in Riverdale, they were all too perfect for her. Especially not Veronica. She didn’t know what the Latina saw in her. Veronica was gorgeous and confident and brave and came from fashionable, high class New York. She, on the other hand, was average in her looks, totally shy and needed medication to get through her day not to mention she came from the quaint town of Riverdale. She was definitely holding Veronica back, she wasn’t good enough for her, she should just let go and let her be with Archie. They would be the perfect couple. The most gorgeous and talented people of Riverdale together? It was like a storybook romance and Betty would never be enough to fit in there. Sighing sadly, she pulled on her outfit for the day and grabbed her medication. She grabbed a small breakfast and said goodbye to Alice before walking to school.

Lunch rolled around and Betty sat down at their usual table with her food. Veronica would arrive shortly followed by Archie then Kevin and possibly Jughead. He could never be predicted, they just kind of expected him and didn’t get worried if he didn’t show. She picked up her apple and took a bite, sighing. She was still thinking about this morning, about how...un-perfect she was and how much she hated it. A soft thud gently brought her out of her thoughts, her eyes flickering up to the maker of the sound. “Hey V” Her voice was soft and Veronica smiled at her as she sat down “Hey B. How was class?” Betty nodded “Alright. You?” Veronica half shrugged, eating some food. “V?” She looked at her, Veronica turning her head to Betty “Yeah?”

“I’m not pretty and I’m not out there and I’m not like anyone you would want as a girlfriend, why do you want to be with me? I feel like I’m not good enough for you. No, I know I’m not”. Veronica looked at her, appalled and almost angry. “Betty. How could you even say that?” Betty‘s expression didn’t change as she carried on “Because look at you then look at me. How can you say that I am good enough for you when I’m so clearly not”. Veronica’s expression had only intensified in emotion, staring at her. “Who told you this? I want their name.” Betty looked at her confused “No one. Why would they? I know it myself without having to talk to anyone else V..” Veronica frowned and took her hands, partially to comfort her but to also stop her harming herself just in case. “Betty, you’re so pretty. No, you’re not pretty, you’re absolutely stunning. I don’t know why you don’t see that. And even if you weren’t, I love just being with you. That genuine, happy smile of yours. The way you put everyone before you. The way even though Cheryl or anyone else is awful to you and you ignore them. The way you’re so confident when you do cheerleading because you work so hard. The way you care about people so damn much. Me, Archie, your sister. Wow, I honestly don’t believe I have to say this but you are absolutely, without a doubt, 100% good enough for me. Hell, sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough for you. Like maybe, despite how hard I’m trying to be a good person in the face of everything’s that’s happened, you’ll find someone with a heart as good as yours and leave me. I never want you to doubt yourself again because you, Betty Cooper, are perfect”. Despite being taller by a good few inches, Betty wrapped her arms around Veronica’s waist and hid her face in her neck. “Thank you” She whispered. Veronica gently ran her fingers through her hair, holding her close “It’s my pleasure B”. Betty really was good enough for her and Veronica would never let her forget it.


End file.
